NEVER say NEVER little weasel
by BrAZilianPriDe15
Summary: Ginny is trying just way too hard to impress Harry ,and someone totally unexpected ends up noticing her, someone she detest and will NEVER even think of looking at "THAT WAY"(NEVER say NEVER little weasel)


SUMMARY:

Ginny is trying just way too hard to impress Harry ,and someone totally unexpected ends up noticing her, someone she detest and will NEVER even think of looking at _"THAT WAY"(_NEVER say NEVER little weasel)

DISCLAIMER:In my DREAMS Draco is all mine (JUST mine girls), but in the real world everything's own by J.K Rowling, come on don't tell me you didn't know that.

1A/N:this is my first attempt at writing ANYTHING besides school essays so pleaseeee

Be nice but don't lie tell me if I suck and I'll stop and tell me where do I need to improve (because I know I need improvement)

2A/N sorry I just one to clear some things out of the way I promise there won't be so many or long a/n on the following chapters.Ok let's talk about my spelling and such ….oh Lord see I am Hispanic so I get confused with words sometimes(ie on/in its/is really/real don't/doesn't ,those are major ones I just can't seem to figured when to use them ) so when I make a mistake plz don't be so harsh on me but tell me.I wanted to write the story in English so more people would read it and to inprove my writing and hopefully I will.Also

I've just finished writing this chapter which means I still have to write the whole story! So I'm open for suggestions, and since I still have a week of school before summer vacations I don't think I'll be able to update before June 4th since I have to study for my final exams, but I PROMISED that after that week and 4 days I'll update as soon as I finished a chapter-if I get enough reviews to let me no you're liking the story plz I NEED encouragment

Chapter one: "Sexy-Not Sexy-Sexy-Not Sexy"

"So Gin are you sure you want to do this? I mean I know you have this brilliant idea to attract Harry's attention

But you don't have to literally convert into someone else.Just be yourself Gin I'm sure that sooner or later he'll notice you"-said Alice(A./N she's all mine) a new girl in her block who had become one of Gin's best friends during the summer.

"Listen Alice I've waited long enough for him to notice me by himself so I've decided to give him a little _help"_

"gosh Virginia listen to me, by what you've told me you have a lot of guys at Hogwarts drooling over you, you don't need to almost force a guy to like you "

"you know she's right Ginny"-said Ileana who had been friends with Ginny for years now(a/n mine too I just can't remember the name's of the minor characters in Harry Potter so I had to make up my owns sorry 'bout that)"you do deserb more than what harry's willing to give you"

"WOW!! WOW !!WOW!!"interrupted Alice

"WHAT!?"asked Ginny and Ileana in unision

"if I'm not wrong and I hope I'm not here in the daily prophet is the ferret boy you guys warned me about, and I just can't seem to imagine why would you guys want me to stay as far as possible from that HOTTIE , HOLY COW I think I'm gonna faint my eyes can't resist so much beauty at once!!!"-said Alice

"Stop being so ridiculous dramatic Alice"-said Iliana"the idiot is OK but don't exagerate"

"yeah"-say Ginny "he's alright but still he's Draco Malfoy and just that already makes him disgusting"

"yup Ginny is right "say-Ileana "and if you wanna keep talking to us YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM THAT ARROGANT GIT"

"yes mom"-said Alice joking

"well then why is Malfoy in the Daily Prophet?"-asked Ginny

"well I don't know "said Alice taking a better look at the paper"there's a picture of him with a disgusting

Guy let me see ,Lucius oh God Lucius Malfoy "

"how can that horrifying man be the father of such desireable sexy guy!?"said Alice shocked

Ileana yanked the paper from Alices hands

"lets see"-said Ileana

"The Daily Prophet is happy to announced you this years most sexiest father-son of the year ,the respectable 43 years old

Lucius Malfoy and young 17 years old son Draco Malfoy"-Ileana read

"the most sexiest father-son of the year"-repeated Ginny

'I can understand about the son but LUCIOUS MALFOY S-E-X-Y?gosh hes FAR from being sexy"

"I know"-chuckle Ileana ,"the people in the Daily Prophet must be going crazy…or blind"

Ginny grabbed the paper and looked at the picture,she took one look at Lucius and instantly felt nauseating.

She then took a look at Malfoy, he was smirking that smirk that only a Malfoy can give you without looking ridiculous.

'I can definetly understand why they would choose Malfoy for the sexiest son of the year, he'll probably be a sexy grandfather'-thought Ginny still staring at the Malfoy in the paper.

'WHAT THE HELL , HE'S A MALFOY GINNY WAKE UP!!MALFOYS ARE NOT ATTRACTIVE, NOT CUTE, NOT HOT, NOT SEXY THEY ARE JUST…JUST…MALFOYS!!'-Ginny told herself

'oh who are you kidding Virginina you know you find him attractive'

'NO I DON'T!and I'll NEVER NEVER again have this thoughts about a Malfoy NEVER!!'Ginny was having a little fight in her head still staring at the picture of Malfoy.

"Earth calling Ginny ,Earth calling Ginny"-Alice said

"wow you must really be in love with that Harry guy , sometimes you're just out of it Ginny stop day dreaming about that guy so much girl"

Ileana hadn't miss the look on Ginny's face when looking at Malfoy in the picture and she had a sudden feeling it wasn't just Harry Ginny was dreaming about.

'Yeah Harry'-thought Ginny

So that's it for now people

I now that's not the best it was so short too , but I didn't know how to start the story and I know I wrote in the summary that some one was gonna notice HER and not her noticing someone and believe me it will happen that way ,she'll soon forget about her recent thoughts about Malfoy because she's too involved in her plan to get Harry, but for how long? :-) PLEASEEE review even if you wanna tell me I suck at least that'll mean someone read the chapter.So next chapter in about a week and a half but if by any chance I can update sooner I will and it'll be longer too.


End file.
